


prick love for pricking you

by gayyegg



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyegg/pseuds/gayyegg
Summary: Ty was gone for some guy he didn’t even know the name of.





	prick love for pricking you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpatxperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpatxperience/gifts).



When Ty had first started working at the flower shop, he really hadn’t thought he would like it at all. Flowers weren’t exactly his style after all, and the tattoo parlor across the street really seemed like it should have been a much better fit for him, but somehow once he’d settled into the job a bit more, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Maybe it was the job, or maybe it was the very hot worker at the previously mentioned tattoo parlor that he got to see from the counter of his shop. 

The guy wasn’t all that attractive, honestly, kind of a frat boy look, too tall with blonde hair and green eyes and he looked dumb, he wasn’t nearly muscled enough for the height or the muscle shirts he always wore and his snapbacks were stupid, and Ty was gone for some guy he didn’t even know the name of. 

He knew that if he just went over to get another tattoo he could meet the guy, he’d have to book an appointment and he seemed to do most of the desk work, but that was too risky, mostly because his usual tattoo artist would ask who did and never let him live down that he got a tattoo to talk to a cute guy if that was the case, so it seemed like pining from afar was his only option. (An emo? Pining? Who’d have known.) 

Maybe he was lucky though, one Friday afternoon when his manager was out on a delivery and the blond guy seemed to be coming towards the door. Or maybe he was incredibly unlucky, because he couldn’t ask his manager to handle this and instead had to sit and wait for likely the cutest guy he’d ever seen to come in and act like he wasn’t nervous. 

“Hey, do you guys do, like, uh...Can I pick up like just like a regular bouquet?” The guy asked as the bell dinged above him. Ty was somewhat glad to know he wasn’t eloquent, that took down the attraction just a bit. He looked like he could have been one of those frat boys that secretly loved poetry or something, but he sounded like he’d never really picked up a book in his life. 

“Yeah, we have some over here,” Ty said, pointing over at the collections of pre-made basic bouquets, usually picked up by guys who were trying to impress new girlfriends, “or if you want you can tell me what you want me to prepare? That’ll cost extra though.” 

The guy looked kind of lost, if not maybe a little nervous, “No, it’s alright, I’m not worried about it. My friend is going on a date later and said he was too anxious to pick up flowers himself, so he sent me.” Ty couldn’t help but laugh just a bit, not missing the way the other guy almost froze when he did. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign, but he tried not to worry about it, focusing on his job. 

“Well, roses are always a good bet, and won’t give whoever he’s going with allergies, if they’ve got those, so I’d probably push for those.” 

The guy nodded a little, and glanced around at the bouquets for a little before just grabbing one. “If you ever have the displeasure of meeting my friend, don’t let him know I thought this hard about it. I’m hoping if the date goes well he’ll shut up about this girl.” 

Ty laughed again, “I know how you feel, my cousin and I share an apartment and she’s the exact same, she never shuts up about whatever hot guy she meets, she’s convinced she’s soulmates with a guy in her English class.” 

“English class? No way, I swear that’s where my friend met the girl he’s going out with.” 

“Well, if we see each other at their wedding, we’ll know.” 

The guy laughed, grabbing one of the bouquets and Ty made his way back to the register to finish the transaction. “If I see you there, I’d like to know your name so I can let you know.” 

“Oh, ha, sorry, I’m Ty. What’s yours?”

“Ben, it’s nice to meet you. Ty short for anything?” 

Ty smirked, handing him his cash back. “Get to know me better and you can find out. Would you like your receipt?” 

“Only if your number is on it.”

“I never give numbers out on first transactions, sorry, come back soon,” he teased a little, handing him the receipt anyways. Ben smiled and winked, waving as he left the store. 

 

It seemed Ben took the “get to know me better” as a slight challenge, crossing the street more and more, grabbing random bouquets and asking any question he could come up with. So far, Ty’s favorite interaction was him grabbing the first thing he saw (a bag sunflower seeds) and tossing it on the counter, clearly freezing up a little as he realized he didn’t have a question to ask before just managing a small, “Uh, who’s your favorite author?” (Ty’s initial suspicions were almost correct, Ben didn’t like poetry much, but he did love reading. He wasn’t as illiterate as he sometimes sounded.) 

“Your friend really going on this many dates, or are you just looking for an excuse to see me?” he teased one day, watching as Ben looked over the bouquets, taking a little too much pleasure in watching his cheeks turn red. 

“Just waiting for you to write your number down, we’ve had more than one interaction after all. A man’s gotta hope.” 

“Waste all your money here and you won’t be able to afford to take me on a date, I’m a luxury few can afford after all.” Ty replied, watching once again as Ben blushed, his ears turning pink. “But, I think you could literally take me to a 7-Eleven and tell me I could get one drink and I’d still be into you.” 

The receipt had his number that time. 

 

The date was nicer than 7-Eleven. Ben took him to dinner, it was simple, and he brought him flowers. (“I had my friend pick them up for me this time.”) It was sweet, Ben was proving to be much smarter than Ty had expected, apparently he’d majored in writing, which if it had been anyone else, Ty would have for sure made fun of them for, but it fit him. It seemed right.

If Ty had been gone just seeing him across the street, he was fucked.

Ben had walked him home, blushed when he’d taken his hand, and waited for him to find his key before leaning in and kissing him gently. “I’ll get to see you again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ty mumbled, a little too breathless to maintain his usual image.

“Do I get to know what Ty is short for now?” 

Ty laughed, “Sure, it’s Tybalt.” 


End file.
